Morning Kiss
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Setahun lalu Yuuri tak percaya bahwa ia akan hidup bahagia. Setahun lalu ia percaya bahwa memiliki Victor Nikiforov hanyalah khayalan belaka. Tapi lihat sekarang, ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum mendapat semua ini. Basically some fluff after episode 12.


**Morning Kiss**

 **Yuri! On Ice © not mine**

 **Warning : Typos | OOC | Shonen-ai | post episode 12 | dan lainnya.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

* * *

Yuuri membuka matanya ketika sinar matahari mulai mengganggunya. Ia berkedip-kedip beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan kantuk yang ada. Tangannya secara otomatis bergerak untuk mengucek matanya kemudian merenggangkan ototnya. Ia berhenti ketika ia tersadar bahwa ia tak bisa bergerak terlalu leluasan.

Ia menatap tangan putih yang berada di atas perutnya terus hingga pundak hingga ke wajah tampan milik seorang laki-laki. Senyum tak bisa ia tahan ketika melihat wajah laki-laki yang ia cintai sepenuh hati. Ia menatap wajah tidur itu dengan lekat, melihat bagaimana rambut silver itu membingkai wajah tampan itu, bagaimana bulu mata itu begitu lentik, atau bagaimana bibir merah itu terbuka sedikit untuk bernapas.

Setahun lalu, lelaki itu hanyalah sebuah khayalan jika ia memilikinya. Tapi sekarang, ia memilikinya, ia mencintainya dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan semua ini bukan khayalan ataupun mimpi karena ia bisa menyentuhnya, merasakan lembutnya kulit itu, mendengar tawa dari mulut itu, dan tentu saja melihat pancaran bahagia dari wajah itu.

Yuuri merasa ia adalah orang yang paling beruntung bisa mendapatkan lelaki itu, Victor Nikiforov.

"Yuuri, apakah kau tidak akan membangunkanku dengan sebuah ciuman dan menatapku diam-diam seperti stalker?" ujar Victor tiba-tiba masih dengan menutup mata.

Rasa panas ia rasakan di pipinya dan Yuuri malu bukan main ketahuan menatap Victor diam-diam. Ia membalasnya dengan tertawa kecil kemudian mengelus pipi tunangannya itu. "Bagaimana jika aku menjawab ya?"

"Hmm, boleh saja jika kau mau telat ke latihan kita. Kau tahu, Yurio akan marah-marah kalau kita telat." Jawab Victor sambil membuka matanya dan mendusel tangan hangat Yuuri pada pipinya.

Yuuri tertawa mengingat Yurio atau Yuri Plisetsky yang sedang marah. Semarah-marahnya Yurio, dia masih terlihat manis ketika kau sudah mengenalnya. "Ah ya, aku tak mau memendek umur Yurio hanya karena kita terlambat."

"Ya sudah, mana ciuman selamat pagi ku?" pinta Victor.

Yuuri memerah, ia malu jika ia yang memulai inisiatif dahulu. Biasanya Victor yang melakukan inisiatif dahulu dan Yuuri sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Ah, tapi sekali-sekali Yuuri yang berinisiatif juga tak buruk sebenarnya.

Ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tunangannya kemudian ia menjauh, begitu rencananya. Tetapi Victor dengan cepat memagut bibirnya dan tangannya melingkar erat di pinggulnya hingga perut mereka saling bersentuhan. Yuuri mengerang pelan ketika Victor melewati pertahanan bibirnya dan menjelajahi mulut dalamnya. Yuuri tak peduli lagi dengan napas pagi ketika lidah Victor bersentuhan dengannya. Ia membiarkan Victor menjelajah mulutnya dan tangan Victor yang mulai masuk ke dalam piyamanya.

Yuuri tak tahu berapa lama ia ada dalam pelukan tunangannya yang ia tahu ia yakin wajahnya begitu merah, napasnya memburu, dan bajunya telah naik hingga dadanya. Wajah Victor tak jauh beda dengannya, merah dan napas memburu. Oh, dan mungkin ada sedikit yang berbeda di _bawah_ sana.

"Um, Victor ingat Yurio. Dia pasti akan marah." Yuuri mencoba mengingatkan tunangannya ketika Victor dengan sengaja saling menggesek sesuatu di _bawah_ sana.

Victor tak mendengarkan kata-kata Yuuri dan mendorong pemuda Jepang itu hingga punggungnya rata di kasur. "Victor!"

"Aku yakin Yurio mengerti kenapa kita telat. Dia tak pernah benar-benar marah kepada kita." Jawab Victor dengan menatap dalam-dalam mata cokelat Yuuri dengan penuh harap.

Yuuri lemah ketika Victor menatapnya seperti itu. Baiklah, Yuuri menyerah." Hah... Baik. Tapi kau yang menanggung jika Yurio marah."

"Tentu saja, Yuuri. Apapun untukmu..." Jawab Victor dengan kembali memcium bibir Yuuri.

* * *

Ketika mereka muncul di gelanggang, Yurio sudah memulai latihan dahulu dan ketika melihat mereka ia segera meledak marah. Sesuai dengan janji yang Victor buat, ia menerima kemarahan Yurio dan Yuuri dengan santai memakai sepatunya dan mulai meluncur di es dengan menertawai Victor.

Setahun lalu Yuuri tak percaya bahwa ia akan hidup bahagia. Tapi lihat sekarang, ia mendapatkan tunangan yang ia cintai sepenuh hati dan seorang pemuda manis yang jika marah seperti anak kucing sebagai anak—um, teman maksudnya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/n:**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, EPISODE 12 YA TUHAN TOLONG. YUURI RAMBUTNYA PANJANG OMG.

Oke, first fic di fandom YOI. Salam kenal semuanya!

Ini post episode 12, setting di Rusia (IYA MEREKA DI RUSIA-KAN ADEGAN TERAKHIR ITU?) dan mereka masih tunangan soalnya Yuuri belum dapat emas.

Ga tau kenapa bikin fluff(?) padahal mereka banyak banget fluffnya di anime.

Sekian dan terima kasih!


End file.
